EbonyClan Wiki
EbonyClan EbonyClan RULES: # Double-Clanning: '''Double Clanning Will '''NEVER '''Be Tolerated if you are caught double-clanning you may receive the following punishments: Exile, Not able to roleplay with us for 2 weeks or No food for 1 day. # '''Deputy & Co-Deputy: '''On The Joining Form It Will Ask For Current Rank (What You Are Now) And Desired Rank (What Rank You Wish To Have In The Future) You Can Only Put Deputy Or Co-Deputy On The Desired Rank. The Deputy Is Always Chosen By The Leader. The Co-Deputy Is Chosen By The Deputy But Before Announcement The Deputy Must Run Their Choice By The Leader Before The Choice Is Fully Decided. If The Leader, Deputy & Co-Deputy Are Not On There Will Be A 2/3 Vote On Who Will Take Over During That Time. The Medicine Cats Will Run The Vote Orderly And Neatly. # '''PowerPlay: '''Power Playing Will '''NEVER Be Tolerated Within This Clan Cats Don't Use Powers & You Can't Use NN, NM, NMW. ect. You Can Also Dodge Attacks But You Can't Dodge EVERY Attack. If You PowerPlay The Following Punishments Can Be Received: Exile Or Demoted To Apprentice. # Drama: '''You Will Not Bring Drama Upon This Clan, Yes Cats May Have Their Personal Enemies But Don't Take It Too Far. If You Are To Have Enemies It '''HAS To Be A Real Player On Animal Jam It Can't Be Imaginary. The Ways Your Cat Can Die Is Listed As Followed: Old Age, Adder Bite, Battle, Sickness And Poison. Your Character WILL NOT Die Like Everyday. So Please Don't Be A Drama Queen And Try To Die Everyday. Punishments For Drama: You Can't Roleplay With Us For 2 Weeks Or Exile. Also For Most Of The Roleplay You Must Be Serious There Will Be Times To Goof Off. # RESPECT: '''You Will Respect Everyone If You Don't Respect Other Clan Mates The Following Punishments Can Be Received: Exile, Doing Apprentice Chores, Or Demoted To An Apprentice. # '''Activeness: You Must Stay Pretty Active In Order To Join This Clan If You Are Not Active Then You Will Be Deleted. Unless You Fill Out The Excused From Roleplaying Form. # OC LIMITS: You Can Only Have 1 OC. Ex) LarkKit Joins A Clan She Becomes Larkpaw Then She Finishes Training And Becomes LarkFeather She Has To Stay LarkFeather Until She Dies. # Reincarnation: '''You Can Reincarnate Once You Die But Once You Reincarnate You Must Start Out As A Kit With A Different Name. You Can Only Reincarnate Once. 9. '''Exile: Exile Here Is Used As A Punishment. But Kits, Elders & Queens Will Not Receive Exile But Instead An Alternative Punishment 10. Punishments: '''If A Cat Breaks The Rule They Will Be Given A Punishment. The Leader, Deputy & Co-Deputy Will Discuss The Situation And Will Decide What Punishment To Give To The Cat If The Leader, Deputy Or Co-Deputy Isn't There 1 Of The Med Cats Will Take Their Place. 11. '''LIMITATIONS: '''Your Cat Can Only Have 1 Limitation ''IF YOU WISH TO USE OTHER ITEMS OTHER THAN THESE YOU MUST ASK LEADER. THEN LEADER, DEPUTY & CO-DEPUTY WILL DECIDE IF IT IS EXCEPTIONAL IF IT IS, IT WILL BE ADDED TO THIS LIST!'' 'FORMS: ' 'JOINING FORM: ' Name: UserName: Gender: Short Description: Limitations (if mental illness which one): Personality: Mate/Crush: Hunting & Fighting Roleplay Example (3-4 sentences): Current Rank: Desired Rank: Why Do You Wish To Join?: Do You Normally Join Side Groups?: '''VISITING FORM: Name: Username: Gender: Short Description: Personality: How Long You Plan To Stay: Will You Join In The Future?: Extending Visitation: Name: Username: Gender: Why Do You Wish To Extend Your Visitation With Us? Do You Plan On Joining Us?: As A Visitor Is There Anything We Can Do To Improve Your Stay Plus The Stay Of Future Visitors?: Alliance Form: Clan Name: Name Of Leader & Deputy: Username Of Leader & Deputy: Member Count: Species: Why Do You Want To Be Allies?: What Can You Provide For EbonyClan?: Is There Anything You Want From Our Clan?: List Of Your Other Allies: List Of Your Enemies: Will We Have Gatherings/Meetings?: If We Have Meetings Where At?: If We Have Meetings How Often?: Leaving Form: Reason For Departure: How Can We Approve?: Will You Plan On Coming Back Anytime Soon?: Did You Enjoy Our Clan?: How Would You Rate It (1 being worst. 10 being Extraordinary): Is There Anyone You Wish To Keep In Touch With?: Comments/Goodbye To Clanmates: ( if you fill out this form and you join a clan you can ask your new leader to ally with us, if you create a group you can fill out the Alliance form, If you want to visit us you can fill out the visiting form 1-2 weeks after leaving our clan) Warrior To Elder Form: Name: Username: Gender: Age (in moons): Why Do You Want To Become An Elder?: Limitations?: Excused From Roleplaying Form: Name: UserName: Why Do You Need To Be Excused?: How Long Will You Be Excused For?: Extended Excuse For RolePlaying Form: Name: Username: Excused For It Being Extended: How Much Longer Do You Wish To Be Excused For?: YOU MUST COMPLETE YOUR FORM IN ORDER TO BE ACCEPTED!!! SIDE NOTES: Tag Color Is White Camp Will Be In DauntedSØuls Den Territory Is In The Server Of Nile The Places Of Territory Is Sarepia Forest, And Temple Of Zios. Status: Recruiting Species: Felines If A Queen Is Expecting Kits In Our Clan She Must Expect Them For 2 weeks In Real Time If You Join As A Kit Days 1-4 As A Kit In Our Clan, You Can Be One Of The Kits A Queen Is Expecting. If A Queen Is Expecting She Must Announced So AFTER She Has Real Players As Kits In Her Stomache, In Other Words, The Kits Can't Be Imaginary. A She-Cat Must Have A Real Player As A Mate Before Becoming A Queen (Yes The Mate Can Be In Another Clan) 1 Queen Has A Limit Of 5 Kits Per Litter The Kits Must Look Like BOTH Parents........... Example) A Brown She-Cat With Black Stripes And Green Eyes, An Orange Male With White Splotches And Blue Eyes. The Kits Could Be Orange With Green Eyes Or Blue Eyes, Brown With Blue Eyes Or Green Eyes, Orange And White With Blue Or Green Eyes, Orange And Brown With Blue Or Green Eyes ECT. If You Are A Kit And Join And Then Want To Be An Expecting Queen's Kit The Queen Can Change Your Name. When Filling Out The Joining Form Be Sure To Put In Parentheses The Cat You List For Mate/Crush Is A Mate Or Crush Example: SparrowSong (Crush) You Can Have Advanced Vocab If You Want But If Someone Doesn't Know Advanced Vocab Don't Use It For Our Clan Roleplay But We Can Use It For Battles. If You Reincarnate You MUST '''Become An Expecting Queen's Kit The Only Way The Apprentice Limit Amount Can Go Over Than What It Should Be Is If A Warrior Is Demoted To Apprentice. Side Groups Are Allowed But '''PLEASE Tell Me That Your In A Side Group To Avoid Confusion Of Double-Clanning. Category:Browse